The invention relates to a handling device for the repositioning of parts comprising a pivot arm able to be driven by a drive means to perform an oscillating movement about a stationary first pivot axis, a handling part serving for carrying a gripper, which while performing a second pivot movement about a stationary second pivot axis is able to be pivoted and furthermore is able to be set radially in relation to the second pivot axis while performing a linear or straight stroke.